


漏洞百出

by ForMadison



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMadison/pseuds/ForMadison





	漏洞百出

00.

 

焉栩嘉是无意走上这座房子最为神秘的房间门面前，其实也不是无意，表哥大方的将自己房子借给刚从国外回来的他，唯一唯一的要求就是指着最右边的房间说不能进去。

 

里面是有什么很宝贵的东西吗？

 

焉栩嘉发誓只要他的表哥自然的点了点头，他的好奇肯定就会立马消掉，但表哥没有。

 

表哥笑着露出牙齿，凌厉的人突然像触到什么机关变得温柔甚至泛滥着一点陷入恋爱的喜悦。他说是的，所以在我出差这段时间里就麻烦你把饭菜放到房门口然后就离开，ta有点怕生。

 

ta他她对于焉栩嘉没有明确的定义，只是脑海里隐隐知道这里面是令表哥心动的，活物。

 

活物很安静，平常时刻总是待在房间里不出一声，在表哥刚走的第一天，焉栩嘉乖乖的当上送饭员的工作，只是里面的活物好像知道焉栩嘉站在门外想要看他一样死活不出来，最后还是焉栩嘉投降走下楼梯，将电视开到最大声，来告知活物他已经离开大可以放心。

 

电视里的声音嘈杂聒噪不堪。

 

但焉栩嘉还是没错过门开的那一声。

 

不为人知催化着好奇隐隐作祟，够烂的窥探欲爆发在耳膜轰鸣之中。

 

他一定要去看看。

 

就这样，焉栩嘉有时在餐盘会放上最新出的游戏机、糖果、白色蝴蝶结，试探范围实在太过广泛，但莫名的兴趣仍旧支撑着他继续下去，却忘记这本是表哥的珍宝。

 

只是想看看并没有什么的，就像对未知的好奇必须得到满足才行。

 

焉栩嘉是这么告诉自己的。

 

大概过了三天，上帝也不想看焉栩嘉节节败退的残样。让他无意识的走到这门前想着如何见到活物时，门自动打开，一切都是顺其自然，穿着睡衣的男人见到焉栩嘉的窘迫那样先笑出了声，在大方的介绍起自己。

 

我叫夏之光。

 

焉栩嘉脑子一蒙，断断续续都快要把自己所有的信息资料给报了出来，随后反应过来才觉得自己在别人面前的表现像个害羞的小屁孩，一点儿也不成熟。窜高的脸颊温度让他不自在，感觉快要被蒸熟，可能不仅仅是窘迫带来，其他的感觉还被一层层布包裹着。直到夏之光发现他的变化用手贴了贴他的额头，弟弟你是不是发烧了。焉栩嘉头下意识的往后退，所有的热度在几秒后变为好几口吐气。

 

没……没事的。

 

“你之前不是很想见我吗？现在这么怕我。”

 

焉栩嘉回头一定要问问表哥对于夏之光怕生的理解，松垮的睡衣带着沐浴露的味道紧紧的向他逼近，淡淡的香味涌入鼻腔又在那之后成为焉栩嘉脑袋里一根无形的线慢慢缠绕住夏之光的躯体成为一个漂漂亮亮的蝴蝶结。

 

一个男人比起漂亮，显然帅气和阳光更为贴切。但焉栩嘉总想不是的，夏之光大概就是一瓶昂贵的香水，要被细细珍藏爱护，以至于每喷一下都感觉是损失。

 

房间里面尽是他的表哥和夏之光的合照。表哥不苟言笑逢谁都面无表情幸而年轻有为是排的上号的出色后辈家族里的人也不敢多说，如今照片里的温柔倒是和他跟焉栩嘉说起夏之光时一样甚至更加，恋爱的酸味腐蚀冷静理智将他身体某一部分变得柔软不堪如同一滩死水。

 

那天之后，焉栩嘉不用想着用什么办法能见到夏之光，因为那扇门只要轻轻一开就能进去。

 

与房子不同的暖色的墙纸微黄的灯光和总是坐在窗户边发呆的夏之光，三者相连构成西方浓厚的油画。

 

他们大多时候都是安静的，结束是看焉栩嘉什么时候受不住离开。

 

直到。

 

“你……为什么不愿意出去啊？”焉栩嘉思考再三还是问了出来，其实他还是有点害怕这问题会让夏之光不愉快。

 

“我能出去吗？”夏之光反问到。

 

“我哥不让你出去?”

 

“也不是。”夏之光还是笑着，他走到焉栩嘉面前伸出刚才没去摸他额头的那只手，在灯光下赤裸裸的将手腕的一条细疤展示在他面前，粉白的新肉愈合连接伤口。

 

焉栩嘉不懂他的意思。

 

“我曾试着逃过那么几回，无论逃到哪里他总是会在三天之后来到我面前再将我带回，这伤口就是其中之一的惩罚。”

 

惊悚渗透着毛孔让焉栩嘉对夏之光仍旧平平淡淡的语气感到震惊，也就在那一刹那，表哥高大的成功人士形象在他心里碎的一片，而其中包含着对夏之光的可怜占大多许。

 

焉栩嘉的盲目年轻冲动而他忽略里面的漏洞，就像两人是刚开始没见过几面，夏之光怎么就毫无保留的将情侣间的私事说出，就像夏之光怎么会确信他听完之后会心怀怜悯而不是跟他表哥事无巨细将今日听到的一一供出。

 

弊端实在太多，可只要夏之光站在他面前，他就会像刚才脑子发热一样想做个“英勇”的好人，去跟他表哥抗争。

 

“我能带你走。”只要你想跟我走。

 

焉栩嘉担心前几次的逃跑失败会让夏之光犹豫不决。

 

但没有。

 

空调将房间里的温度变得很低很低，夏之光的手却仍带着魔力，一下一下像抚摸小狗似得，又好像诚心的表明自己毫无保留的信任。

 

“我当然相信你。”

 

—

 

做爱的那天没有雷雨交加，所有的一切都照往常顺利的按部就班。之前刚回国的焉栩嘉还说再也不会去国外，转眼就带着夏之光来到原先住过的国外房东家。

 

他还是不好意思，可面上热情的房东询问站在他身旁的夏之光是什么身份时支支吾吾还是说出恋人的身份。窥探窃取他们之物算不上美德，蒙在鼓里不知情的房东真诚的说他们一定会幸福的，焉栩嘉点了点头，这感觉还不赖。

 

夏之光从不拘束自己的想法，通常以某种温和的方式让焉栩嘉不自觉的同意，在做爱上又与之相反，直白张扬的展示自己的身体，柔韧的身体可以牵就任何姿势，只是焉栩嘉还不太了解只能用最基本的后入式便不能物尽其用，算是遗憾。夏之光也受不了一点儿疼痛，明明他的身体新痕旧痕一道道的，焉栩嘉以为他早就会适应，何况他所留下的印子都是点到为止，只是夏之光仍会痛的只喊疼。

 

“可是我没咬太重啊。”

 

夏之光左手紧紧握着焉栩嘉的手臂，像是害怕高空坠落的失真，“要快点啊，今天是第二天了。”

 

焉栩嘉知道夏之光在害怕什么。

 

“不会的，我不会让他带走你的。”

 

—

 

两人刚回到房东家门口，夏之光摸了摸口袋转而对焉栩嘉惋惜的说今天买的项链不小心丢在了酒吧那里。

 

“我陪你一起去。”

 

“你先去房间里拿回钥匙我们再一起走。”夏之光吻了下焉栩嘉再用手推着他往门关那边推，“我会等你的。”

 

灯刚被打开那一瞬间，焉栩嘉就看到任豪坐在沙发把玩着一把钥匙，看见来人之后才慢慢将翘着的腿放下，皮鞋踩在木质地板上发出声响。

 

焉栩嘉知道他生气了。

 

因为他所“窃取”的正是任豪的所有物，事实是在听完夏之光将他的遭遇揉碎一瓣瓣讲给焉栩嘉听的时候，焉栩嘉就已不太想称呼任豪为表哥。

 

但没必要示弱，焉栩嘉自认为他将夏之光带出漩涡是一种悲天悯人的好人气节，任豪处于对立面就是集自私、霸道的反派。

 

“你知道现在夏之光在哪里吗？酒吧还是哪里？”任豪从不加以掩饰他的轻蔑，“你得让我想想他又捏造什么悲情人物，是家庭原因不得以到我这里还是个人原因逃不出我的掌控?”

 

“你到底想说什么？”

 

“我想说你蠢的也是够可以的，也难怪夏之光会对你下手。现在他应该躲到什么地方好好嘲笑你这几天的当牛做马。”任豪看着还是有点不相信的焉栩嘉翘起嘴角轻哼一声，“你知道之前有许多为夏之光做过和你做过一样蠢事的人吗？自己觉得能带夏之光走出混沌的恶境就称得上好人，实际上他们只猜对一点儿，我确实是掌控夏之光，但你们一定也没想到，和我比肩高低的也同样是你们心里的受害人吧。他知道每个试图带走他的人都会让我发疯到想要让他们消失，可你哪，他是不是在想，我会对我的弟弟做什么哪？”

 

“凭什么要我相信？”

 

“你现在去看看门外面还有没有夏之光。我猜他想到你这么魂不守舍的样子应该要笑出眼泪了吧。”

 

焉栩嘉心底大致是有了答案却仍还不死心的往门外去看了看。

 

空旷的草地上只有昆虫留下又离开。

 

而夏之光像是从未到来。

 

被欺骗的怒气与被人当面揭穿嘲笑的难堪各占一半，焉栩嘉问任豪为什么要告诉自己一切。

 

“当然不是不忍心看你犯蠢，只是我突然想到你的一个更好的用处。”

 

“我们合作，利益共享。”

 

焉栩嘉已经不用知道任豪会不会去猜测自己是否答应，他的手里紧紧攥着钥匙，感受皮肉被凹出印记再加大力道。

 

该怎么报复哪？

 

“合作愉快。”

 

—

 

后来两人再见面焉栩嘉俨然不在像当初一样因为懵懂青涩而去试着接近夏之光。

 

人的一生要成长几次是难以明确计算的，它的难度是看每一次成长所需的时间跨度所决定的。

 

当初觉得轰轰烈烈的逃离是一次壮举才不过一个星期就已经变成让焉栩嘉每回想一次就觉得是恶心的傻B行为。

 

夏之光却比他平淡的多，被拆穿也能面不改色的把玩套在他手上的金色手铐。

 

焉栩嘉才真明白自己对于夏之光的特殊性接近于无，那么连同那日下意识的关心甚至做爱时无意识的依赖都是夏之光运用熟练的演技。

 

任豪才不管他的抑抑不平，坐在床边看着几日不见的夏之光终究还是把怒气压下去，用手指刮着夏之光的下巴，“你好像瘦了。”

 

“任豪你把我抓回来不会就是为了和我说这句话吧！”

 

任豪用手握着夏之光没被手铐铐住的手腕落到自己胸前不断摸着那条小小的伤疤，然后低下头吻着那条伤疤，那是对残缺的艺术品最大的关注。夏之光抽不回手，视线偏移中看着焉栩嘉一脸玩味的交插着手臂看着他们。

 

“你不是很期待被人关注的感觉吗?我想我总该要满足你一次。”任豪温热的语气喷洒在手腕的伤疤上，说完之后再用牙尖抵着伤疤舌尖伸出去舔了一口，“你不会不满意的。”

 

照理来说，世上所有的一对儿都是契合的拼图，找到了万事大吉，找不到或是找错了顶多也就遗憾一下。可夏之光偏偏处于所有可能之外，与他拼合的拼图看似多的数不过来，实际寥寥无几，接近于零。

 

夏之光的乳头被任豪紧紧的咬住拉扯，焉栩嘉看到他眼眶上泛着光的泪珠在打转，半晌之后也蹦不出那日与他做爱的一个疼字。

 

猛烈的做爱两人都沉默无声，夏之光锁在任豪怀里变得弱小，白皙的腿被分开在任豪的腰两侧，在高潮的那一点伸的直直的，再在空气中蹬了几下在无力的落下。

 

怎么形容哪？

 

他们就像是对方身体里的反骨。

 

各自锋利的刀刃相撞时发出叮当的响声，落地那一秒又互相依靠。偶尔蜜里调油大多数刀光剑影。

 

焉栩嘉想，该怎么形容他和夏之光哪？

 

任豪退出来的时候夏之光的腿还在颤着，后穴里缓缓流出精液。

 

“你知道他那里留下印子最好看了。”

 

“我当然知道。”焉栩嘉不去管任豪是否离开还是去什么，只是把全部注意力都盯向夏之光。他顺风顺水的生活里长出的一根倒刺。

 

“我在问你一遍，当初带你走，你说的相信我是不是真的相信我?”

 

夏之光哈着气，“有好处吗？”

 

“你点头我就给你清理，你摇头我就上你。”

 

“为什么你们总是觉得人必须需要那种不真实的东西才能活下去。”夏之光咬着牙强迫自己不带颤音的说完整句话，“就像任豪要的爱，和你要的信任，你们真的需要吗？”

 

焉栩嘉点了点头。

 

夏之光突然笑着笑着又变为小声的啜泣。

 

“你们都好惨啊.”

 

END.


End file.
